Chaosmonger
This is a prestige class for the most chaotic and free of the Trianor priests. Hit Dice: 1d10 Requirements To qualify to become a Chaos Monger, a character must fulfill all the following criteria: * Alignment: Any chaotic * Base Attack Bonus: +4. * Base Fort Save: +2. * Base Reflex Save: +2. * Base Will Save: +2. * Special: must have the Vision Domain Progression Table Class Features Class Skills The Chaos Monger's class skills are Acrobatics, Bluff, Craft, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Knowledge (any two), Linguistics, Perception, Sense Motive, and Use Magic Device. Skill Points at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Chaos Monger Abilities All of the following are class features of the Chaos Monger prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A character who takes a level of Chaos Monger becomes proficient with all simple and martial weapons, all armor, and shields. Spellcasting Abilities: the Chaos Monger gains spells as if it had increased in its base spell casting level but not any other class benefits. Hide from the Law (Su): From 1st level, Lawful spellcasters find it difficult to perform divinations against the Chaos Monger. This supernatural ability functions like a nondetection spell cast by a spellcaster of the Chaos Monger's character level, except that it functions only against creatures of lawful alignment. This ability can be suppressed or resumed by the Chaos Monger as a free action. Chaotic Contagion (Sp): From 1st level, with a successful melee touch attack, the Chaos Monger can compel a creature to act randomly. The touched creature must make a Will saving throw (DC 10 + the Chaos Monger's class level + the Chaos Monger's Charisma modifier). Failure indicates the creature must act randomly as per the random action spell. The Chaos Monger can use this spell-like ability three times a day plus the Chaos Monger's Charisma modifier (always at least once). The Chaos Monger must declare the use of this ability before the attack is made. If the attack misses, that use of chaotic contagion is wasted. Unlike random action, this is not a mind-affecting effect. Thus, mindless undead, constructs, oozes, and vermin are not immune. The subject of a protection from chaos spell is made immune to this ability for the duration of the spell. No Rhyme or Reason (Ex): From 1st level, the Chaos Mongers are immune to Illusion (Pattern) spells and gain a +3 bonus to saving throws against spells with a Lawful designator. Prophetic Spell (Ex): At 2nd level, the Chaos Monger can select one spell per Chaos Monger level of up to a level indicated by the the table, that is reserved an not chosen. At any point in the day the chaos monger may chose what this spell is as if he knew already that at some point in the day he would need it. Confusion Aura (Sp): A Chaos Monger of 3rd level or higher can cause nearby creatures to become confused. Creatures within range must make a Will saving throw (DC 10 + the Chaos Monger's class level + the Chaos Monger's Charisma modifier). Failure indicates the creatures are confused for a number of rounds equal to the Chaos Monger's class level. The Chaos Monger can use this spell-like ability three times a day plus the Chaos Monger's Charisma modifier (always at least once). The effect targets all creatures except the Chaos Monger in an area centered on the Chaos Monger with a radius as determined by level. Chance's Friend (Su): At 4th level, the Chaos Monger can manipulate the whim of chance. Using this ability allows the Chaos Monger to reroll one roll just made. The Chaos Monger must use the result of the second roll. This supernatural ability is usable a number of times per day as determined by level. Chaotic Defense: At 5th level and higher, the chaos a Chaos Monger embodies manifests as a protective force of randomness. Any attack directed at the Chaos Monger suffers a 10% miss chance. This is a supernatural ability. Burst of Chaos: At 6th level, the Chaos Monger can create a burst of chaotic energy that damages lawful opponents. This spell-like ability works exactly like chaos hammer as cast by a sorcerer of a level equal to the Chaos Monger's character level. The Chaos Monger can use this spell-like ability three times a day plus the Chaos Monger's Charisma modifier (always at least once). Spark of Life: At 7th level, the Chaos Monger can imbue nearby inanimate objects with mobility and the semblance of life. The animated object, or objects, then attack whomever or whatever the Chaos Monger initially designates. The Chaos Monger cannot animate objects carried or worn by a creature, but unattended objects of any nonmagical material can be affected. The Chaos Monger can animate masses of raw material, such as sand or a rock from the ground, as long as the volume does not exceed his maximum. The Chaos Monger can affect 1 cubic foot of material per Chaos Monger class level within 20 feet. The objects remain animated for 3 rounds plus the Chaos Monger's Charisma modifier (always at least 1 round). The Chaos Monger can use this spell-like ability once per day. Law's Bane: At 9th level, the Chaos Monger is permanently warded from attacks by lawful creatures. This works exactly like protection from law as though cast by a caster of the Chaos Monger's class level, except that it has a permanent duration. This supernatural ability can be dispelled, but the Chaos Monger can resume its protection as a free action. Chance's Master: At 10th level, the Chaos Monger is so immersed in the random nature of the universe that he can force any creature to reroll a result he does not like. The creature must be a visible target within 60 feet. After the result of a roll is announced, the Chaos Monger can announce that he uses the chance's master ability. The targeted creature must then make a Will saving throw (DC 10 + the Chaos Monger's class level + the Chaos Monger's Charisma modifier). Failure indicates that the Chaos Monger can force the roll to be made again. The creature must use the result of the second roll. The Chaos Monger cannot change the result of a roll made in the past, only one that has just been made. The chance's master ability can be used during another creature's action. It requires no action on the part of the Chaos Monger to use. This supernatural ability is usable once per day on any creature other than the Chaos Monger. Category:Class